Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems are systems which host services for one or more different tenants. The tenants can be organizations that have one or more different users.
The hosted services can take many forms. For instance, they can be hosted electronic mail (e-mail) services, document management and sharing services, calendar systems, among a wide variety of other services. When a tenant wishes to open a new account or subscribe to the service, the tenant is provisioned (or created within, and granted access to) the service. For instance, when a tenant wishes to have access to a hosted electronic mail service, the tenant acquires an account, and provides a custom domain name and custom user identification information identifying the users that will have mailboxes on the tenant's domain, in the e-mail service. This information is used to provision a tenant in the email system.
In some current systems, when a tenant is provisioned, after the tenant provides the tenant, domain and user information, a tenant object is created within the hosted service. For instance, a tenant object representing tenant attributes that identify the particular tenant, domain and user, is created within the e-mail system. One or more mailboxes are created within the e-mail system, corresponding to the tenant object. One or more users are also bound to the one or more mailboxes, so that the users of the tenant can use the hosted e-mail service.
Provisioning a tenant (creating the mailbox with the tenant-specific domain, and assigning a user to the mailbox) can be a relatively long latency operation.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.